


They're Just Fantasies Right?

by MCUBuckyWandaDefense



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And I'm in love with that headcannon, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Has Fantasies, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Don't quote me on that, F/M, Falling In Love, Just to be clear I think this is the first Winterwitch fic during Wanda's stay in Scotland, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), The dusting still happens, Wanda Calls Bucky James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUBuckyWandaDefense/pseuds/MCUBuckyWandaDefense
Summary: Set during Wanda and Vision's time in Scotland. Wanda is constantly on the run and she loves every second of it. The Action. The Adventure. The Romance. Her relationship with Vision couldn't be going any better. Meanwhile, in Wakanda, Bucky is out of cryo and is having these fantasies about a girl he met two years ago during the Civil War. But their just fantasies right?





	They're Just Fantasies Right?

Bullets ricocheted. Screams echoed. Cries rang.

Wanda had heard it all. It was nothing new to her. She and Pietro had endured so many of these growing up as orphans in Sokovia that it didn't faze her. That was until the night. The First Night.

I did not sign up for this. I did not sign up to be a killer. I did not sign up to be a weapon. And yet here I am snivelling like the pathetic wimp I am, cowering under the gaze of my own brother. I did not mean to kill him. It was just self defence. But no one should have to endure the pain that I caused him. My newly unlocked abilities had strangled the life out another human being. At first I had been told that these powers were a blessing from God. But now... I’m convinced that these scarlet wisps of energy are a curse from the devil. I was engulfed by the warmth of Pietro and I immediately wept into his shoulder. I wasn’t ready for when he was ripped way from me and was chained to the metal bars of the cage.

“Bring in the asset!” Strucker yelled as I sat up straight. As the shadow of the asset approached rapidly, I broke out into tears as I realised who they were bringing in. The Winter Soldier. The infamous assassin entered the cage, his face expressionless. Pietro started to protest but the soldat quickly knocked him out with a blow to the face. I screamed out his name but I made no effort to protect him. If anything I was moving away from him as I was approached by the soldat.

“I am sorry Miss Maximoff but with your newly attained abilities, we cannot allow any slip-ups. You need to learn control your powers” Strucker whispered softly.

“You mean you want to learn how to control me!” I shouted at him before being struck across the face by the gleaming metal hand of the soldat.

“Word it the way you want Miss Maximoff. All that matters is that you are put into your place” My vision was a little dizzy as I once again saw the metal fist before it collided with my face and my vision went black.

I shot up from my deep slumber, breathing heavily as tears streamed down my face. My eyes were violently pulsating red as I held my cheek in agony. A tall figure loomed over me as I screamed still shivering from the nightmare.

“Wanda, calm down. Breathe” Vision said gently as my agitated breaths became slower. My heart stopped shuddering as Viz consoled me, his cold hands brushing through my newly dyed red hair. I still had to get used to being on the run because every now and then I forget that Vision has to put on a human disguise. I’m always a little antsy when I wake up and see him in the Paul Bettany disguise. I’m surprised no one has called him out on it yet.

“Are you okay? What were you dreaming about?” Viz whispered quietly. I’m not really sure how to answer that question. The Civil War had happened well over two years ago and I had barely confronted James. I do not know what could have triggered that memory to reappear but I did not need to keep thinking about my time at HYDRA. That is one part of my life that I do not need reminding of. And anyways I know that James is innocent. Steve had explained it well over a million times. He was a victim of HYDRA and forced to do terrible things. I think that is why I did not talk to him. I felt ashamed to be around him, given that I volunteered and he was forced against his will. But like I said, that is in the past and I do not want to go back there.

“Nothing Viz, I was just wondering how Tony’s doing”

“I’m sure he is fine by now. There is no need to be worrying” I am a little scared about how Stark is doing. After what happened, I do not blame him for trying to stay out of the public eye. Steve was very vague about what had happened in Siberia but after Zemo posted the footage online, it was pretty clear what had happened. I know it is a little weird given my history with Tony but I do sympathise with him. Having to watch your parents die like that, is a traumatic experience for anyone so I do not blame him for lashing out like that. I just hope wherever he is now, he is happy. I think he is engaged to Pepper Potts. I met her once. She seems nice and knows when to calm Tony down.

“Viz, how much time do we have left?”

“Approximately 3 months until Captain Rogers comes out of hiding to consult with us”

“There’s 6pm screening of Les Miserables tonight. Do you want to go?” I said excitedly with a huge grin on my face.

“Of course” Viz replied with a smile, chuckling as he pressed a kiss to my forehead and laid down beside me. This past year has been amazing even though we’ve been in hiding. But I know nothing good can last forever. Something was coming. Something big. I can sense it. And whatever it is, we need to be prepared.

Bucky’s POV

A moan was let out from above me as I trailed kisses down her stomach. She gripped my head as I went to town between her legs and I felt myself getting off at her continuous moaning.

“James!” She screamed in pleasure as I paused for a moment, stilled by her sudden name choice.

“What?” I whispered.

I woke up to find the Wakandan children marvelling at my newly fitted vibranium arm. I was a little out of it as I tried to recall where I had heard that accent before. It wasn’t a memory because as far as I know, I haven’t been sexually involved with anyone since the 1940′s. No.... it was a fantasy. I was a little confused. Sex had been the last thing on my mind. And the last time I had had an erection was again in the 1940′s. But sure enough, when I looked down, I was clearly showing.

I suddenly remembered the girl in her mid-twenties back at the airport. I don’t know why Steve kept calling her a kid. I kept joking around with him that it seemed like he was trying to put a restraining order on her, like he was afraid I would get her into bed like back in the day. And from that dream it seems as if I wanted to get her into bed. But I had never even talked to her before and I hadn’t even thanked her for saving me from the Black Panther’s wrath.

Her name’s Wanda.


End file.
